The present invention relates to embedded dowel inserts and, more particularly, to embedded dowel inserts for concrete application. Currently, during new concrete construction, steel dowels may be embedded in the concrete for the construction of a building. The steel dowels are left exposed and protruding from the cured concrete. The dowels may expose construction workers to impalement. To prevent this, the dowels need to be covered with materials. As can be seen, there is a need for a device that prevents the dowels from being exposed.